The Wyvern Rider
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: During her first days at her father's castle, Kana meets a lonesome soldier and attempts to befriend him. Will she be able to pull it off?


It was during her second day at her father's castle that Kana had met the mysterious soldier. Well, she wouldn't really say met. It was more of a glimpse than anything else. The young girl wasn't too familiar with everyone in the castle, preferring to stay near her mother or father. And it was during a walk with her mother that she first laid eyes on him.

"Mama, who is that guy?" Kana asked, pointing up at one of the castle's high walls. A dark figure stood at the very top, affectionately petting a strange creature that looked a bit like the one Aunt Camilla owned.

Her mother, a warrior named Effie, paused her flower picking to follow her daughter's finger. She frowned slightly. "I never got his name, but he was a prisoner of war your father recruited before you were born," she explained.

"Prisoner of war?" Kana repeated with a tilt of her head. "Mama, what's a prisoner of war?"

Effie sighed, once again wondering what caused her husband to let Kana leave the village. "Well..." She started. "A prisoner of war is someone you capture during a battle."

"So that guy up there was a bad guy?"

"Yes... Well, no."

"What do you mean, Mama?"

Effie shook her head to clear her thoughts. "That man up there used to be an enemy, but your father convinced him to join us instead."

Kana nodded her head. "Oooooh, I get it now!" She grinned. "So now he's our friend, right?"

Her mother awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah... I guess so."

"Mama?"

The woman chuckled, taking her daughter's hand. "How about let's go make some lunch?" She suggested, changing the subject. "I don't know about you, but I've been starving!"

"You're always starving, Mama!" Kana teased, giggling. The two walked away, leaving the mysterious soldier behind.

...

On the third day since her arrival, Kana had sneaked away from her parents, deciding to have some alone time. She walked through a small patch of flowers, humming a upbeat tune to herself as she gently plucked a cute, yellow flower from the earth. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed it, sighing in content as the sweet aroma filled her nostrils. However, she noticed a shadow swoop over her, and she leaped back with a startled yelp, expecting that the castle was being invaded.

This was not the case. Glancing up, the young Nohr princess saw not an invader, but the same man from yesterday. Once again he stood atop the castle walls, petting the dragon-like creature with the same amount of affection as before. 'Wow, he really likes that thing,' Kana thought. Slowly she sat down, legs crossed together and hands in her lap as she simply stared up at the soldier. The soldier continued his affections, failing to notice the child below him.

"Hello up there!" Kana dared to shout out, waving at the soldier.

The soldier stopped his actions, and slowly he turned around and glanced down. What he saw surprised him. A kid? Here of all places?

Kana continued to wave, glad she had the soldier's attention. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she loudly asked, "What's your name?"

"..." The soldier simply stared in silence, not answering the girl's question.

"My name's Kana!" She introduced herself, grinning. "Can you please tell me your name?"

"..."

...

It soon became routine for them. Every day, the man would sit on the castle walls with his wyvern, as Kana had learned what it was called. And every day, the young girl would sit in the flower field below, staring at him and asking his name. But not once did the soldier answer. He would turn his head back to look at her, but he never even spoke a word.

Kana never got frustrated, though. She was patient, she was sure the soldier would answer in due time. Although she wished it would happen sooner, as it had been a week since their first meeting.

As for the soldier, he wondered why the girl insisted on keeping him company. He would admit that he enjoyed it, though. When he had joined Sir Corrin's army, his status as a former enemy kept him from socializing. But to him, all he needed was the view he had from his vantage point, and his loyal wyvern. Whether he socialized or not he really couldn't care less. But as said before, he did not mind the company of the girl.

"What's your name, mister?" Kana had once again asked. "I can't keep calling you 'wyvern guy', Papa said that it's rude!"

"..." The soldier, as usual, chose not to answer.

...

It was during dinner that night that Kana realized that the man must be hungry. After all, she had never seen him in the mess hall, she only saw the usual people. turning to her mother, Kana asked, "Mama, can I take some food up to the guy on the castle wall?"

Her mother shook her head. "Absolutely not, young lady," she said sternly. "It's great you're kind enough to consider him but it's too dangerous up there. What if you fall and get hurt?"

"But Mama!"

Her mother shook her head again. "I'm sorry, Kana, but that-"

"Oh, just let her go," Corrin, Kana's father, spoke up. "Kana is smart, I'm sure she'll be alright."

"What?!" Effie cried, shocked. "Corrin, are you being serious?"

"Completely." Corrin took a sip from his glass and nodded at Kana. "Go get a plate for him, Kana. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"Thanks, Papa!" Excitedly, Kana hugged her father and dashed off to fetch a plate, leaving her two parents behind.

"I can't believe you right now," Effie growled, punching her husband's arm.

Wincing, the Nohr prince shrugged. "Someone has to be the fun parent," he muttered. Rolling her eyes, the retainer took the bread roll off her husband's plate, stuffing it in her mouth despite the noble's protest.

...

"Hey, mister!" Kana shouted up to the soldier, his armored frame shining in the moonlight. She held a bowl of soup high above her head. "I brought you dinner!"

Well this was a change of things, the soldier had noted. Looking down, he curiously watched the young girl. He noticed that she had picked a flower from the small field, and he closely observed her as she began to make her way up the stairs leading to a higher section of the wall. The castle was made to be a defensive one,and the outer most walls had stairs that connected to a high portion of the wall just below the very top.

'This should be interesting,' he thought. He heard his wyvern growl softly, and he softly hushed it. The girl had made it up the stairs, standing on her tip toes as she placed the soup on top of the wall. Taking a deep breath, she jumped up and struggled to scramble to the top.

It was kind of embarrassing, Kana could admit. She could tell the soldier was watching her closely, and she was sure she looked like an idiot right now. But eventually, she made it to the top, where she took a few moments to regain her breath and energy.

She could have sworn she heard the man chuckle.

Kana slowly stood up, and for the first time she noticed how narrow the walk space was. Apparently, only the lower walls were meant to be walked on. Still, Kana was determined to fulfill her task. Holding the soup, as well as the flower she picked, in her hands, the young girl slowly made her way towards the man. Now that she was at equal height, she could make out some of his features. A plain, nearly featureless helmet/mask sat by his feet, revealing his face. He was an older gentleman, easily rivaling the age of Gunter. His hair was really short, and it was as white as the moon that shined down on his armor. He did not have any facial hair, no mark on his face except a faint scar crossing from his bottom lip to his chin.

He watched the young girl, impressed by her balance. He guessed he really had nothing to worry about after all.

Then his eyes caught the small puddle of water. It had rained the day before, and the wall was not entirely dry yet. Eyes widening, the soldier attempted to warn the girl, but it was too late. He saw her foot slip out from under her, and with a shriek she plummeted down.

"No!" He cried, speaking for the first time since his recruitment.

Kana saw her life flash before her eyes. She saw herself picking flowers with Mama, she saw herself sitting on Papa's lap. She saw herself turn into a dragon for the first time and she saw herself saying goodbye to all her friends from the village.

'This is it,' she whispered in her head. 'I'm gonna die.'

She was surprised, however, when she felt herself get yanked away, her feet barely grazing the grass below her. She felt herself get hoisted up. and she landed roughly on what felt like a saddle. Glancing up, she gasped as she realized that the soldier was the one who saved her, using his wyvern to catch her. The wyvern landed on the ground, and slowly the soldier helped the young princess down. "Are you alright?" He asked, his voice surprisingly smooth for someone of his appearance.

"Yeah, I'm-" Kana paused, then looked up at her rescuer. "Y-you talked!"

The soldier chuckled. "That I did," he said. "So, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..." Kana muttered, nodding her head. "Just a little shaken, s'all."

"At least you're safe," the soldier said. Smiling, he held up a flower. "I believe you dropped this, young lady."

Kana shook her head. "Actually, mister," she explained. "I picked that flower for you."

The soldier glanced at the delicate piece of nature. "Really?" He murmured, before breaking out another smile. "Thank you, Lady Kana."

"You're welcome, mister," Kana beamed. "Though, you can drop the 'lady' part."

"My apologies."

Kana nodded, then turned around and gasped. "Oh no!" She cried, pointing at the shattered bowl. "I dropped the soup!"

"It's alright, young one," the soldier assured. "I wasn't that hungry anyway." As if to mock him, his stomach suddenly made a huge rumble. He chuckled. "Okay, maybe just a little."

"I'm very sorry, mister..." Kana apologized, looking down in shame.

"Hey."

Kana glanced up, and the soldier held out his hand. "We never properly introduced ourselves, have we?"

"Nope," Kana confirmed, quickly taking the soldier's hand and shaking it. "My name is Kana, what's yours?" She grinned brightly at him, eager to know the answer.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kana," the man returned the greeting.

"My name is..."

...

 **'Tis based off of my gameplay of Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest :3 I hope you enjoyed. (That's right, everyone. I married Effie XD)**

 **I may or may not make this full length, but for now I'm keeping it a one shot.**


End file.
